This invention relates to a display device for presenting selected of a plurality of pictures or similar articles in sequence. A variety of picture framing and display devices have been proposed and employed in the prior art. Among the more recent which has met with some success has been the "picture cube" having at least five faces made from a transparent material, such as plastic, and with means for mounting a picture against the interior surface of each of the cube faces so that the pictures may be displayed through the transparent faces. Among the limitations of such picture cubes is that they can hold only a limited number of pictures, usually five and in some instances six, in readiness for display. Thus, while the cube itself defines a substantial volume, the great proportion of the interior volume of the cube is not used and is unusable to store additional pictures in readiness for display. Also among the difficulties with the prior cube-type devices is that only one of the pictures can be viewed fully at the one time. While it is possible to view two or three of the sides of the cube at one time, the view is not a full, direct view.
In accordance with the present invention, a substantially greater number of pictures can be retained in readiness for selective display than can be achieved with a conventional picture cube of approximately similar volume and size. In addition, the present invention also enables two pictures to be viewed fully at the same time.
My U.S. Pat. No. 4,033,058, issued July 5, 1977 discloses a picture and display device including a plurality of picture frames having inner frame sections which are connected endlessly to define a belt-like configuration and in which the frames radiate outwardly from the belt. The endlessly connected frames are mounted on a support which enables the belt-like configuration to be advanced endlessly in one-frame increments. The device is mounted to define a plurality of runs and operates in a manner which, when one of the frames is advanced from one run to the next run, all of the frames advance one incremental step.
The present invention relates to an improvement to the devices described in my foregoing applications. In the present invention, the frames are mounted so that they advance endlessly about a generally heightwise extending axis and in which all of the pictures on display are displayed right side up, both from a front and a rear view. The present invention also employs a means for biasing the individual frames in each pack flush against each other as well as to bias the packs themselves against each other.
It is among the general objects of the invention to provide a picture displaying device which contains a greater number of pictures in readiness for selective display than has been obtainable with prior devices of comparable volume and size.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described in which two pictures may be viewed fully and simultaneously, in an upright position, and from either the front or the back of the device.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device of the type described in which there are two packs of picture frames supported in side-by-side relation and in which the picture frames are advanceable in one-frame increments about a generally heightwise extending axis.
Another object of the invention is to provide a display device of the type described in which the frames in each pack are biased firmly against each other and in which the packs themselves are biased firmly against each other.